The present invention is directed to a label applicator. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a label applicator that uses web-fed labels, applies those labels to a series of objects, and rewinds the label liner around a rewind reel while maintaining the web at a constant linear speed.
Automated label applicators are well-known in the art. Such a machine feeds a continuous web of material, which includes a carrier strip or liner having labels adhered to the carrier strip at intervals along the carrier strip, and dispenses the labels from the carrier strip onto products on a moving conveyor belt.
After separating the labels from the carrier strip, the carrier strip is accumulated on a rewind or take-up reel for disposal. The carrier strip generally travels over a drive roller and a nip roller before finally reaching the rewind reel. Typically, the driving force for moving the web through the applicator or label machine is provided by a first motor that drives the supply roll while the driving force for collecting the carrier strip is provided by a second motor that drives the rewind reel.
While prior known applicators may suffice, there are several drawbacks associated with known types of applicators. For example, drive rollers generally are of the type formed from a polyurethane material which has a tendency to stick or adhere to other materials. Therefore, when the applicator is to be reloaded with supply, users sometimes must first remove several feet of labels from a leading end of the web prior to installing a new roll. If the leading labels are not removed, they may adhere to the drive and/or nip roller as they pass through. The labels are subsequently very difficult to remove from the drive roller and create a great deal of waste. Another drawback is adhesive from the labels accumulating on the drive and nip rollers causing performance degradation. Other drawbacks include the nip and drive rollers wearing out or the carrier strip slipping from between the nip and drive roller. Either condition may cause the machine to misfeed.
Other issues stem from the speed at which the applicator runs. It is important for the speed of the web through the applicator to remain constant to effectively apply labels to objects; however, changes in weight on the rewind reel can affect the speed of the web through the applicator. Some solutions involve using larger and larger motors in order to maintain a constant speed of label disbursement. Large motors, however, become increasingly expensive and at some point become cost prohibitive. Smaller motors are less expensive, but typically do not sufficiently track the speed of the web to the speed of the products on a conveyor. Inadequate tracking may cause tearing, wrinkling, or other deformation of the labels and the web. In addition, the tracking accuracy of label placement is also important, for example, to prevent placing of the label over product names or logos or other marketing tags. In another example, tracking accuracy is important if the label being placed is a cautionary or directional device, such as arrows, that it need to be placed in a particular orientation on the packaging.
Accordingly, there is a need for a label applicator that uses smaller components, eliminates the drawbacks caused by drive and nip rollers, and provides an easy web path for an operator to re-stock the web material.